1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a Packet Traffic Arbitration (PTA) method and an apparatus using the method, and more particularly, to an apparatus that uses the PTA method for coordinating the operation among a plurality of wireless communication modules thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication mechanism, a PTA request for TX/RX (transmission/reception) operation is sent for arbitration to determine whether the PTA request should be granted. With the development of wireless communication technology, a modern mobile device may be provided with more than one wireless communication service, such as a Bluetooth, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) wireless communication service. In this regard, the overlapping or adjacent operating frequency band among the different wireless communication services causes transmission performances thereof to degrade. Table 1 below shows the operating frequency band for a WiMAX, WiFi and Bluetooth wireless communication service.
TABLE 1Category of Wireless Communication ServicesWirelessCommunicationUsageserviceFrequency bandWide Area Network (WAN)WiMAX2.300-2.400 GHz2.496-2.690 GHz3.300-3.800 GHzLocal Area Network (LAN)WiFi2.412-2.4835 GHz   4.9-5.9 GHzPersonal Area Network (PAN)Bluetooth2.402-2.480 GHz
Thus, the coordination among different wireless communication services has become an important issue.